


The Heat Just After Midnight

by sarahpotters



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahpotters/pseuds/sarahpotters
Summary: Even when I can't be there, I'll keep you warm.





	The Heat Just After Midnight

When you lie alone tonight  
I'll be the heat just after midnight.  
  
My fingertips will brush your shoulder  
But you can't feel me.  
  
I'll hold you to my chest and whisper in your ear  
But you can't even hear me.  
  
Just imagine me there  
And I'll be the heat just after midnight.  
  
I'll hold you and my thumbs will dry your tears.  
  
You will be warm tonight  
Even when I'm gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a poem I wrote. Tell me what you think.


End file.
